


Jaden

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: KENYON Sherrilyn - Works
Genre: Dark-Hunter, Literature, Multi, Originally Posted on deviantART, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a fan fic about dark hunters and an ongoing joke b/w me and a friend hope u like it let me know</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fan fic about dark hunters and an ongoing joke b/w me and a friend hope u like it let me know

Jessi and Anna walked through the cemetery.  They were trying to find an old oak.  Jessi ran ahead to a tree to see if it was the right one, literally twitching with excitement.  Anna shook her head, laughing to herself at the sight.  After all, its not everyday you see someone decked out in black leather jumping around a cemetery.  
Suddenly Jessi stopped twitching.  She looked at Anna and nodded, signifying that this was the tree they were looking for.  Anna took a deep breath as she reached in her pocket.  She felt the cold, sharp steel cut into her hand as she approached.  When she reached the tree, she took out the bloody dagger.  
Looks like youre a step ahead, Jessi smiled.  So how shall we harass him?  
Dont knowlets wing it.  Anna pressed her bloody palm to the tree as her and Jessi repeated the incantation.  
The two women stepped back as a man of exceptional looks appeared.  His long blonde hair was pulled back behind his broad shoulders.  Anna and Jessi stared at his outfit that resembled theirs.  It was clear the clothes covered a well toned body of about 68.  
Jaden popped his hip and crossed his arms over his chest.  He couldnt believe it, two humans summoned him and yet they just stood there.  Neither one said a thing as they opened the front of his coat.  He growled.  What do you want already?  
Jessi and Anna looked up at eh sound of his deep voice.  They couldnt resist, it was enticing.  The face they saw was beyond compare.  His skin was a flawless tawny color.  His long lashes framed one brown eye and one green.  His full mouth was curled in a snarl, showing a set of fangs.  
Jessi knew he was waiting for their request, but she couldnt help it.  She took a similar pose to his.  Oh woof woof little puppy.  His eyes widened at her remark.  She sneered.  All bark and no bite.  Jessi watched as Anna stifled her laughter.  
No, I bite too, he replied.  
Jessi smirked.  Well if you insist.  She held out her arm.  
What are you doing?  
You said you bite, so biteand Ill hit ya in the nose with a rolled up newspaper.  
Im not a dog, now Im leaving!  He vanished.  
Anna laughed, placed her hand back on the tree as Jessi said the incantation.  The man reappeared, glaring.  As soon as he stood completely manifested, Anna started poking him as Jessi laughed.  He threw his hands up and vanished.  They repeated the summoning.  This time when he appeared he yelled, What the hell do you want?  
Anna and Jessi signaled him towards them.  He leaned down.  When he reached eyelevel, both girls smacked him on the forehead and said, Could have had a V8.  They laughed.  He bared his fangs in warning that they shouldnt summon him again and once more vanished.  
Do you think we should stop? Anna said.  
Hmmmmokay, lets get our deal.  They summoned him one last time.  This time when he appeared, he grabbed them both by the arms and pinned them to the tree.  Jessi sighed.  Oh, relax drama queen.  We want a deal.  
His face turned blank as he released them.  What do you want?  
Jessi smiled; it was maniacal, dark.  I want the world.  
He narrowed his eyes.  Why should I?  
Relax Jaden.  He looked at the girl that had laughed the first time he was summoned.  They were both a foot shorter than him, but this one wasnt so pale and had long hair.  He couldnt see her eyes because of a pair of sunglasses.  Look, she just wants to destroy the world.  
I cant let her do that.  
Jessi sighed.  Oh fine, be a baby.  
Im not allowed to give away the world.  
Jessi sat down, thinking.  What could I get?  Anna sat beside her as they discussed new options.  Jaden leaned on a tombstone, crossed his legs at the ankles and waited.  
The two girls jumped up and the one with the short hair ran to him.  Decided?  
She grinned.  I want the ability to take over the world AND Ashs cell number.  
Jadens eyes widened.  The first sure, but there is no way in hell Im giving anyone Ashs number.  
Fine, the power then.  
Jaden smiled.  This is a bargain, what do I get?  The girl pointed over her shoulder to the other one.  I get her?  She nodded.  He extended his hand.  Deal.  Jessi grabbed and shook his hand.  After a moment, he asked, What are your names?  
Im Jessi and shes Anna.  
Jaden bowed.  Id say this has been fun but  He smiled just before he and Anna vanished.  Jessi turned and walked out of the cemetery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chap 2 4 ya

Jaden and Anna appeared in his dimension.  Welcome to your new home.  
Anna looked around at the emptiness.  Wow, how cheery.  I must know who your decorator is.  
My boss, he said blandly.  
Anna raised her eyebrows.  Your boss?  Dont they know empty went out a few million years ago.  
They should, but they like it.  
Cant you change it? she asked curiously.  
He shrugged.  Only if I want to be punished.  I cant change what my boss wants.  It only ends in disaster.  
Bummer.  Anna sat down and began humming to herself.  After a few moments, she asked, What do you do for fun?  
Jaden narrowed his eyes as he remembered the last time he complained he was bored.  Boss keeps me busy.  
Doing what?  
Thats none of your concern, he said between clenched teeth.  
I never said I was concerned, I just want to know.  So you gonna tell me?  
NO!  Just drop it.  
In the immortal words of Xypher, nonever.  She leaned her head on her fist.  I have eternity now.  I can bug you forever.  
Jaden looked at her.  You know, Xyphers not that smart to begin with?  
Anna smiled.  The stupid tend to have a clearer view.  
Jaden grunted.  Yeah right, they also do stupid things.  
Your changing the subject.  What does your boss do to keep you occupied?  Jaden threw his hands up, exasperated, and walked away.  Anna stood up and followed.  Where do you think your going?  She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to a stop.  
He pulled his coat out of her hand.  If you must know, I was trying to get away from you.  
Anna rolled her eyes.  So were back to being a drama queen?  
Jaden yelled and stormed off.  Shes nuts!  What the hell is wrong with her?  Its none of her damn business.  
Anna watched him talking to himself.  She couldnt resist.  At the top of her lungs she yelled, Its not good to talk to yourself!  She laughed as she heard him yell once again.

An hour had passed before Jaden felt calm enough to return.  As he approached, he saw Anna tapping her fingers on the floor.  He stopped and watched her long fingers move in the rhythmic pattern.  
Anna felt Jadens presence.  Without looking up she asked, So you gonna tell me now?  
Huh?  Tell you what?  
Anna gave him a DUH stare.  I wonder.  
No.  
She stopped tapping and flopped back on the floor.  Come on!  It cant be that bad.  
I never said it was bad.  
Then whats the problem?  
I dont enjoy it.  
Is that why you took the deal? she asked curiously.  
Jaden was confused.  What?  
You took me so you wouldnt be bored.  You dont get bored, you dont deal with you boss.  
Man your full of yourself.  I could have taken you for your blood.  
Anna smiled.  Then why havent you fed?  
Jaden rolled his eyes.  Im not hungry.  
All of a sudden Anna started chanting Tell me. over and over again.  She would find out even if he killed her.

Jaden sat there rubbing his temples as the chant continued.  Anna had been chanting for two hours now and it was driving him crazy.  
What is all the damn noise?  Anna and Jaden turned at the sound of the voice.  A few feet away stood a beautiful woman.  She had long blonde hair and her violet eyes were surrounded by full lashes.  She only stood about 54 and had the ethereal beauty of a goddess.  Jaden answer me.  
Anna looked at Jaden, who had paled.  This couldnt be his boss, could it?  Anna watched as Jaden took a knee in front of the woman.  Is she?  
Dont speak.  Jaden faced Anna and mouthed the words For your own good.  
Answer Jaden.  
The girl was chanting.  
The woman looked at Anna.  Why is she here?  
She was a bargain.  She was offered in exchange for power.  
Power again.  Thats so boring.  Who did they want revenge on?  
No one.  The goddess stared at him in shock.  She just wanted power.  
Okay.  Girl, come here.  
Anna crossed her arms and stood there.  No.  
Jaden stared, unable to believe Anna had just said that.  His boss turned red with anger.  Excuse me?  You will do as I say.  
Your excused and no I wont, I already work for someone.  She hated betrayal.  
Do you know who I am?  Dont mess with me!  
No I dont and I dont care.  She pointed at Jaden.  Thats the one I want to know.  
Jaden and the goddess just stared.  Excuse me? they said in unison.  
Oh forget it.  Your both dunce.  
I want her gone, the goddess yelled before she disappeared.  
You idiot!  Now Im gonna pay.  
Whatever.  So are you going to tell me?  
Jaden flashed himself and Anna out as he said No.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much 2 say other than its really short

Jessi was back in the cemetery at the old oak.  It was just over three hours and she figured Jaden would be back at any moment.  Just then the two appeared.  Just like clockwork.  
Jaden looked at Jessi.  You knew she was insane?  
How could I be friends with her and not know?  Jessi leaned on the tombstone Jaden was on earlier.  So why did you bring her back?  
She wouldnt shut up!  
Hmmmthats interesting.  
What? he said exasperated.  
She usually doesnt speak around guys she finds hot.  
Then obviously she doesnt.  
Jessi laughed.  Yeah right.  Anyone with eyes would think your hot.  
Jaden covered his face with his hand.  Just take her back.  
Did you find out what you wanted?  Anna shook her head.  Sorry, no go.  If she doesnt get what she wants, she stops doing her job well.  I cant have that sotoo bad.  
What?!  Take her back.  Jaden was trying to control his temper, but the two together was beyond infuriating.  
Jessi smirked.  No, and there is nothing you can do about it.  
Dont push it.  
Push what? Jessi asked innocently.  
Jaden snarled.  You two are running out of luck.  
Anna smiled.  Hey Jessi!  Maybe the guys will leave you alone now.  
Jessi rolled her eyes.  Oh ha ha.   You really expect me to take that back?  
Yeah I do.  You conned me.  
Jessi laughed.  You much be pathetic then.  I mean a human con coning a demon con.  Thats just sad.  
Anna watched Jaden and Jessi continue arguing.  As the debate began to heat up, she noticed none other than Acheron Parthenopeous heading in their direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap 4 is my fav hope you like it

A woman ran across the street as Acheron approached.  This was nothing new considering.  Acheron stood at an amazing 68 but wore biker boots that added another three inches.  His long hair was a bright purple that fell over his broad shoulders.  He wore tight black pants and shirt with a trench coat.  His swirling silver eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses.  His fangs were hidden by his full mouth.  His tawny skin was flawless.  Yet with all his physical perfection, he had an aura that promised danger and a threat to life.  The aura alone was enough to get people to run, but his gothic punk look helped.  
Ash watched the usual response to his appearance.  He shook he head and smiled grimly.  He had walked this Earth for more than 11,000 years protecting humans and he always got the same respect.  
He approached his favorite cemetery, lost in his thoughts, when he heard Jaden yelling.  This was definitely a new one.  Letting his curiosity take over, Ash headed in the direction of the voice when he heard a woman yell back.  What the?  Ash quickened his pace.  He saw Jaden arguing with a woman with short hair in black leather.  There was another girl there, only she was looking at him shaking her head.  
Not heeding the girls warning, he continued his approach.  He was about halfway there when the long haired girl headed for him.  He paused at this unusual action.  Ash, run!  
What are you talking about?  
Anna glanced over her shoulder.  Trust me, you dont want to go over there till that girl is gone.  
Dont be ridiculous.  Ash stepped around the girl and continued on his way.  He stopped next to the tombstone.  Whats up Jaden?   The short haired girl next to him looked up and screamed.  He was sure she was going to run, but she grabbed hold of him instead.  
Anna got back to the group just as Jessi grabbed onto Ash.  Warned ya.  She shook her head and started pulling Jessi off of Ash.  Come on Jessi, LET GO!  
As Anna struggled to pull Jessi off of Ash, Jaden decided to tell what had been going on.  Well it sounds like they conned you fairly.  You did agree after all.  
Yeah, but I didnt know Id be getting the key to hell!  When Jaden said that, Anna and Jessi crashed to the ground laughing, finally releasing Ash.  What? Jaden asked.  
Nothing, the girls said in unison.  
Jaden looked at Ash.  You see?  They are both nuts!  I really cant deal with one living with me and well boss doesnt want her there either.  Cant you do something?  
I could, but Im not going too.  Im not messing with my friends lives anymore.  Sorry pal, your on your own.  Ash turned to walk away.  
WAIT! Jessi said.  Where do you think your going?  
Huh?  Ash looked at her.  What?  
Do you want some coffee?  
Ash stood there dumbfounded.  Coffee?  You want to get coffee with me?  
No I was asking the invisible man behind you, she said sarcastically.  
Im beginning to understand, he said to Jaden.  I just met them and this ones already bugging me.  
Jessi blew Ash a raspberry.  Damn, are all you powerful beings such crybabies?  I mean, I was giving you the benefit of the doubt up till then.  Anna, chicory coffee is calling me.  Coming?  
Anna nodded.  Be back in a bit, Anna said to Jaden.  Ill bring you two back a bottle.  
Jaden smacked himself on the forehead.  I am so stupid.  Why did I take the deal?  Please Ash Im begging.  Either change it or kill me.  
No.  
Fine.  Jessi, you still want his phone number? Jaden yelled at the girls as they were about to leave the cemetery.  He saw Jessi stop and face him.  Ill give you it.  She screamed, jumping up and down.  Get over here and get it.  
You wouldnt, Ash growled.  
Jaden smirked.  Im a desperate man Ash.  I would.  
I cant.  
Jessi stopped by them.  Seriously?  
I thought chicory coffee was calling you? Anna yelled, perturbed.  
Jessi turned and faced Anna, who was still by the gate.  Yeah well, Ashs numbers calling me now.  Deal with it!  
Why must you drool?  Hes not even hot.  You know, hes like Sav.  
What? Ash said as he watched the girls talking, or rather yelling.  
Hey watch it.  Just cause you have the hots for Jadenwell that explains why Ash is lost to you.  You like the princess.  
Princess? Jaden and Ash said in unison as they looked at each other.  
Hes not a princess, hes a drama queen.  Dont you know anything?  
Yeah, ASH IS HOT!  Duh.  As for Jaden, fine, hes a drama princess.  
You seethis is what I have to work with.  You think you have it bad.  Try dealing with someone stalking fate.  Then again, I do get a lot of laughs.  Oh well, lets go.  I WANT COFFEE!  
Just then Savitar showed up in his usual beach attire.  What the hell?  Why are you two idiots yelling?  And stop saying my name.  Oh hi Ash.  Whats up?  Ash just blinked.  Anyway, you two chickies, what the hell was all the yelling about? I heard on MY BEACH!  
Jessi looked at Anna.  Well, I guess we were right about the beings.  
Jaden and Ash started laughing.  What? Savitar said.  
Anna sauntered back over to the growing group.  Alright, quick before another person pops in.  I want coffee, Sav you want to join me?  Nutso offered but then dumbo, she said indicating Jaden, opened his mouth.  
Uh, okay.  
Great, lets go!  She grabbed his arm and dragged him across the cemetery leaving the other three to continue the argument.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the next chap hope u guys like it i did

Anna and Savitar sat in the back of Café du Monde, when Otto Carvaletti walked in.  He stopped in the doorway and stared at the Were-hunter mediator as he sat with a girl with long dark hair.  He walked over to them and stared, trying to make sure it was Sav and not some crazy hallucination.  What are you doing here?  
Sav scratched his head.  I havent quite figured that out yet.  I think Im having coffee with her.  
You drink coffee?  
Apparently I do now.  
Anna grabbed Ottos arm and pulled him down into the booth next to her.  Sit down.  A Goth man staring at a beachperson and the Goth hes with tends to make a scene.  
What?! Otto said trying to follow her train of thought.  
Anna sighed.  Ill break it down for you.  STOP STARING!  Better?  Just then, Ash, Jaden, and Jessi walked in.  Oh yay.  Drama school started again.  
Jessi waved before going to the counter and ordering her drink.  Hey Ash, they dont serve god blood.  Any substitutes?  
Shut up, he said between clenched teeth.  
Why?  
Jaden smacked her in the back of the head.  Because the world doesnt need to know.  
Jessi smacked him back.  Its a little late for that dont you think if a couple of crazies like me and Anna already know.  
Hey Im not crazy, Anna said.  
Jessi just stared at her.  You work for me dont you?  
That doesshut up.  
See, you are crazy.  What do you want Jaden, cuz I aint slitting my wrists for you either.  
Like Id want your blood anyway.  Whatevers wrong with you is probably genetic.  
Jessi smirked.  Nope, Im one of a kind.  Besides, being psychotic isnt genetic, its a birthright.  
Yeah well your birth wasnt right.  You should have been aborted.  
Jessi thought about that.  Probably true, but they didnt so ha ha your stuck with Anna and me.  
Jaden rubbed his face and walked over to Sav.  Hows it been going in hell?  
Whats that mean?  
Just thisI swear that if Hades could get his hands on her, she would be his favorite form of torture.  
Sav chuckled.  Other than me trying to figure out exactly what is going on, it aint been bad.  
Youre kidding.  Jaden was dumbfounded.  
Nope.  Hey Ash, what was all the yelling for earlier?  
Ash smirked.  Jaden got conned.  Since I refused to fix it, he offered that one my cell number.  She was supposed to be getting coffee with that one, but wanted my number more and the yelling started from there.  Aint that right princess?  
I am not against hurting you T-bone.  
T-bone? Ash asked.  
Yeah, youre apparently her choice in meat.  Jaden and Sav laughed.  
Anna walked up behind Jaden.  You aint exactly free and clear there either.  She laughed as Jaden jumped from the sound of her voice.  God its so fun to bug you.  Tell me.  
Huh?  Jaden was completely confused once again.  He had a feeling this was about to become a norm.  
Bored, fun, tell me.  
Are we back on that again?  I thought you forgot about it.  
Anna laughed.  Yeah right, unlike her, my brain does function a little.  
Jessi stuck her tongue out at Anna.  Thats not my fault.  
Sure its not.  You dont have to do everything that pops in your head.  
Yes I do.  See where it got me this time?  She indicated the four guys as she sat down.  Now I know Im usually surrounded by guysbut none of that quality, she said pointing at Ash.  Their okay too.  
Their better than him.  
Jessi rolled her eyes.  This is an age old argument and you know Im not going to give in, so why dont you just admit that you would jump Ash too.  He is so much better than he is.  At least my guy is a guy and not some chick trapped in a hot body.  
Nonever.  
Jessi smirked.  I thought you were J, Z, or S.  Why you talking like X?  
Because Im feeling very X today.  She smiled.  And Im still better than you.  
The guys watched the exchange, wondering what they hell they were talking about.  Excuse me? Ash said.  Can we go now?  
Jessi looked up at him.  Youre kidding right?  You aint going anywhere so sit down and be quiet.  
Anna smacked her.  We cant keep them against their will.  
Really?  I thought that was what we were doing.  After all, you are keeping Jaden against his will.  Why cant I keep Ash?  
I aint keeping Jaden against his willIm making him keep me against his will.  There is a difference.  And you cant do that with Ash because we both know he doesnt like being responsible for living peoplejust semi-dead onesand oddballs.  Anna faced Ash.  On that note.  Hows Urian?  
Urian?  Anna nodded.  Hes a pain in the ass as usual.  
And your not? Sav said with a laugh.  Sav tell me this, Sav tell me that.  Youre worse than a two year old.  
Oh yeahwell at least I dont get my ass kicked by babies.  
You remember that.  Of course you do.  I told you that they were full-grown babies and there were a couple dozen of them.  Of course, I got my ass kicked.  Besides, I am still better than you are.  I wasnt stuck with Artie.  Jessi punched him in the stomach.  Everyone stared.  What the.why did you punch me?  
You deserved it, she said simply.  
His mouth dropped.  How?  
Dont bring upwhats that term you stole from Simi? she asked Anna.  
Heifer goddess.  
Yeah, dont bring up heifer goddess.  
Sav rolled his eyes.  I can do whatever I want.  If I dont fear the gods, what makes you think I fear you?  
Jessi and Anna laughed.  Who said anything about fearing her?  She has her special power that will drive you nuts and give her the upper hand.  Anna smiled as Jessi growled at her.  Aint that right?  
You really clutch onto things that people dont want to talk about dont you? Jaden said as he watched Jessis reaction.  
You noticed that huh?  Hey Otto, get me another coffee, Jessi said as she shoved Otto.  
You ignore me and then expect me to get you coffee.  Yeah right.  
Guess it aint just the powerful ones, huh Anna?  Jessi pushed him again.  Chicory.  
Im not getting you coffee.  He crossed his arms over his chest.  
Oooo, scary.  Big, bad Otto is crossing his arms.  Now listen carefully.  This argument can go on all day and Im not going to stop until you get me my coffee.  
Just get her the coffee before she really starts to annoy people.  
If youre so worried about it, then you go get the coffee.  
Anna scoffed.  Hell no, I wasnt asked.  Now move along little doggy.  
No.  Anna stood up and grabbed his arm.  What are you doing?  
Anna smiled and dragged him to the counter.  Coffee, chicory, hes paying.  Anna smiled and walked away, leaving Otto staring after her.  There, hes getting you your coffee.  
Jessi smiled.  Isnt he such a good boy?  
Anna rolled her eyes.  You dont need to refer to all men as dogs.  After all, most men want you to be their lap dog.  
Ill be his lap dog, she said as she indicated Ash.  
Ew!  I didnt need that picture thank you very much.  Anna shook her head as if to clear it.  Damn, thats gross.  
Oh please, after what you and Jareth put me through.  You deserved it.  
Jaden straightened.  Whos Jareth?  
Anna and Jessi both smirked at him.  Why so interested?  
He averted his eyes and mumbled, Im not.  
Sure your not, Jessi said sarcastically.  I mean, your girlfriend just started talking about another guy.  
Everyone stared as Jaden growled.  Shes not my girlfriend.  I wouldnt date her even if the fates decreed it.  Dont say one word Ash.  
Jessi looked at Anna.  Told you he was a girl.  I mean, right there are the symptoms of the most cursed female disorder ever.  BPD.  How will you survive?  
I guess Ill just have to muddle through it, Anna said with a sad look.  She had done it so masterfully, that if you couldnt hear the laughter in her voice, you would actually believe that she was sad.  
Yeah, at least mine only whines when hes blitzed on sprite.  Anna and Jessi both laughed at that.  He can be such a baby at times.  
I told you.  
Hello, can you stop talking about us as if we arent here? Ash interjected.  
Jessi patted his arm.  Dont worry, by the name of everything unholy, there is no way that we would not notice you.  Were just used to speaking our mind, she shrugged, youll just have to deal.  
Savitar patted her head.  I like this one too.  
She glanced at him.  Im still not talking to you.  
Oh dont start pouting.  Anna glanced toward the counter.  Looks like he has your coffee.  
Jessi straightened in her seat and rubbed her hands together.  COFFEE!  She was literally twitching in her seat.  Yay!  
Okyou really dont need coffee.  Jessi was stunned by the remark that came not from Anna, but from Ash.  What?  
Anna shook her head in disbelief.  You really dont want to get between her and coffee.  Its been tried and they have been sorely missed.  
Jaden looked at her.  What are you talking about?  
She laughed.  The casualties of war.  Such is life when it comes to her and chicory coffee.and Ash.  
Jaden laughed, as he finally understood.  He watched as Jessi almost pulled Otto in her lap as she tried to pry the coffee out of his hand.  Give me.  
I will as soon as you let me go, Otto said trying to get out of her grip.  Come on, its just coffee.  
Then give it to me, she said punching him in the side.  
Otto rubbed his side.  Fine.  He released the cup and headed for the door.  Ill see you later Ash.  Jaden, Sav, been a pleasure.  He walked out.  
Huh, wonder whats bugging him? Jessi said confused.  
Anna rolled her eyes.  Yeah, full function.  Ill see ya later Jessi.  Come on Jaden, I want to go home.  
Then go home, he muttered.  
I live with you now buddy boy, get used to it.  She wrapped her arm in his and he vanished, muttering to himself.  
I got to go too, Sav said.  Dont bother me again with all youre yelling.  See ya.  He too vanished.  
Ash glanced at Jessi.  Why do I get the feeling that this just ended very badly for me?  Jessi shrugged.  I guess Ill see you later too.  He went to turn when her arm shot out and grabbed hold of him.  
Youre not going anywhere.  
Ash sighed.  I knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the next bit let me know what u think

Jaden and Anna rematerialized in the ever familiar abyss he called home.  He pulled his arm out of her grasp as soon as he was sure she wouldnt fall from the disorientation that always came with teleportation.  Taking a few steps away from her, he flashed in a bed for her to sleep in.  Go to sleep and leave me alone.  
Youre actually giving me a creature comfort?  Well Jaden, I knew you had a heartI just didnt think youd be showing it already.  She walked over to the bed and found it was a feather mattress covered in silk.  Extravagant much?  
I wont have anything sub par in my domain.  And the only reason its here is because youre human and need sleep.  It is probably the only creature comfort youll get.  He crossed his arms.  Now are you going to go to bed or do I have to knock you out.Id prefer the second choice.  
Anna rolled her eyes.  Yeah, Im sure you would.  Can I at least get pajamas?  He smiled and conjured a sheer silk night gown.  She picked it up.  You have got to be kidding me?  
Im the one going through hell for all of eternity.  I might as well enjoy some of the perks.  
Anna glared at him.  Yeah, I think Ill sleep in my leather clothes.  There aint no way Im getting in that thing.  Good night!  She crawled into the center of the bed and laid her head on her hands, closed her eyes, and started humming to herself.  She listened for the familiar sounds of him walking away, but they never came.  Opening her eyes again, she found him sitting on the floor.  What?  
He shrugged.  Nothing, just sitting.  
I thought you wanted to get away from me.  If your not, could you at least make me dinner?  
He looked at her confused.  Dinner?  
Uh yeah, people generally eat dinner.  Since you have all the power here, I would like a peanut butter and banana sandwich.  She closed her eyes again.  Let me know when you made it.  
Im not your waiter and Im not making you a peanut butter and banana sandwich.  What are youElvis in disguise?  
She chuckled.  Funny, but no Im not ElvisIm too cute.  Besides, it bugs you that I ask you for stuff, so there is a plus already.  
He growled.  Just go to sleep.  
Yessuh Mastuh!  I dinna want to upset yuh suh.  
Great slave jokesany more barbs you want to dig in? Jaden said as he glared at her.  
Anna sat up and noticed that she had actually upset him.  Crawling off the bed, she laid her hand on his arm.  Sorry.  I shouldnt have done that.  I forgot that youre a type of slavearent you?  Thats why you didnt want to talk about it.  
He pulled away.  Just go to bed.  Congratulations!  I officially despise you.  He stood up and stalked off, leaving Anna staring after him.

Anna had been laying on the bed thinking about what he said.  Ever since they met, he acted as if he despised her and yet, with that one sentence, he had admitted he hadnt.  Uhhh!  Why did I have to open my big mouth?  I clearly have been spending too much time with Jessi.  Now look what she made me do?  
Anna turned when she heard someone growling.  The little blonde woman that was apparently Jadens boss stood there.  What did you do to upset Jaden?  
She looked down at her hands.  I reminded him exactly what he was.  
The goddess looked dumbfounded.  What?  Is that it?  You reminded Jaden that hes a broker?  He is so pathetic.  
You actually think hes upset with the fact that hes a broker? Anna said, her voice tinged with anger.  
That is what he is.  What else could it be?  
Anna snapped.  Hes your slave you idiot!  
The goddess looked indignant.  I do not have slaves.  
Anna punched her full force on the jaw, sending her sliding across the floor.  What do you call it then?  He has to answer to your every command.  If he doesnt, hes punished.  If he so much as decorates the place where he LIVES without your consent, hes punished.  Honey, sorry to tell you, but he is a slave.  She looked at the goddess with disgust.  He is the slave doing the masters bidding.  
Jaden, punish her! the goddess yelled.  
Anna turned to find Jaden standing right behind her, utter shock covering his face.  Jaden!  How long have you been standing there?  He didnt answer, just stared.  Jaden?  You okay?  She walked up and touched the side of his face.  Jaden, answer me!  
Jaden stared at the sight in front of him.  Anna, who had been a perpetual thorn in his side ever since they met had, actually punched THE primal force.defending him.  No one had ever defended him before.  Why should they?  He was just the man they went to when they wanted something.  They didnt care what he went through.  Yet here she stoodactually showing him compassion.  Without knowing how to respond, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a bear crushing hug.  Thank you, was the only thing he said.  
Anna stood there, wrapped in his armsfeeling the goddess eyes on them.  She wasnt expecting him to come back to where she was, least of all to hug her.  Uh Jadentouching moment and all, but I need to breathe, she said in a shallow breath.  
Jaden pulled back, laughing.  Sorry!  
She patted his cheek.  Its okay.  I knew you were mad, but can you do me a favor?  He nodded.  Okay, next time, warn me when youre going to crush me, k?  
Ill think on it, he said with a chuckle.  
The goddess stood up and smacked Jaden just as he pulled away from Anna.  I told you to punish her, not hug the bitch.  But before Anna could hit her again, Jadens fist caught her in the stomach.  Gasping, the goddess stared at him.  What do you think your doing?  
Apparently, losing what little mind I have left.  She is the only person to show me compassionI will not tolerate you calling her a bitch.  
Anna patted his arm.  Its okay.  It wont be the first time Ive been called that.  Hell, my boss calls me just to make sure I dont forget.  I know I am and truthfully, Im enjoying the fact that she thinks so highly of me.  
Jaden looked at her confused.  What are you talking about?  How could her calling you a bitch be construed as her thinking highly of you?  
Theres an earth phrase you clearly dont know.  A bitch is a dog right?  Jaden nodded.  Well, dogs bark, barks part of tree, trees part of nature and natures beautiful, facing the goddess, thank you for the compliment.  She smirked as the goddess growled low in her throat, before she vanished.  So am I getting that peanut butter and banana sandwich yet?  
Jaden smiled and shook his head.  Im still not your waiter, but I will take you back to New Orleans for some decent food.  Im sure my cooking is definitely sub par.  
She laughed.  Why Jaden, I believe you just asked me out on a date.  
I dont date, he said, his voice laced with humor.  
Really?  He nodded.  Well, well have to fix that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chap 2 my jaden story sry it took so long hope u enjoy

Jaden rematerialized with Anna in the middle of the road of the Quarter.  He heard a car horn blare as he jumped out of the way with her still wrapped tightly in his arms.  The bastards! he growled under his breath.  
Anna pushed against Jadens chest until he loosened his grip.  Are you seriously yelling about them? Youre the one that decided to poof into the middle of the road! I should sue you for reckless endangerment.  
Jaden smirked. You couldbut you wouldnt get much.  
Anna mind flashed back to his abysmal home. Youre right. Most likely Id have to give you something. Anna stepped back. Taking a deep breath she looked up at him. I really dont think Im gonna get used to the height difference.  
Its only a foot.  
Its only a foot, Anna replied in a mocking tone. Where are we going to dinner?  
Jaden held in his laughter. She was definitely gutsy to mock him. How about Sanctuary?  
Do they even serve food?  
If I make the request they will.  
Anna glanced at him. With an impish grin, she held out her arm. Shall we?  
Jaden rolled his eyes. Im not a girl to be pampered. He growled as Anna raised an eyebrow. Lets just go. Putting an arm possessively around her shoulders, he headed toward the bar.

Jaden held the door open for Anna. After you.  
Youre such a demon, Anna replied with fake courtesy. So what you gonna order? Dont you dare order blood or youll be wearing it rather than drinking it.  
Jaden chuckled. Alright. Why dont you ask your friend what to get?  
Anna glanced around. What friend? Just then she spotted Jessi in the corner. Oh this is going to be fun. Creeping up behind her, Anna smacked Jessi in the back of the head, making her fly forward. Pay attention.  
OWWW! WTF?! Jessi glared at Anna. I swear I will bring him here.  
Ive got Jaden to protect me now.  
Jessi grinned evilly. True, but its so easy to distract him. She waved her hand in Annas face.  
Oh youre sick.  
Jessi laughed. Definitely. Anyway what do you want?  
Food. Whats good?  
Jessi glanced around the room. Everything.  
Anna sighed, then smacked her in the head again. Edible food!  
Jessi laughed. They are edible.  
You pervnot like that.  
Jessi chuckled. Alright alright. Their pastas good. Ash said so. She took a swig of her beer.  
Youre taking the word of a guy that feeds on blood?  
Sure, he knows everything.  
ThOh forget it. Anna walked back to Jaden. She says pasta.  
Jaden just looked at her. It took that long to get pasta.  
Anna growled. Shut up and order. Then she heard someone chuckle. Looking at the counter Anna saw Kyle Peltier holding out a plate of pasta. You Anna yelled as she punched Jaden. She sat down and ate her pasta in silence. When finished, she handed the plate to Kyle, walked past Jaden and out into the street.  
Jaden stared as she blew past him. A little shocked, he ran after her. Hey Anna! She was ignoring him! Youre being childish. Still nothing. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. Come onwill you relax?  
Anna turned on her heel and blew a raspberry. There! Now Im being childish. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and continued walking.  
I knew she would be a pain, he grumbled running after her again. Wait up!  
Anna rolled her eyes. Why? You can teleport remember?!  
Jaden paused as he realized he forgot that little fact.  
Anna turned around to look at Jaden. Oh, you forgot didnt you? Classic! Only you would forget your own powers!  
Shut up!  
Anna laughed. Now whos being childish?  
Jaden grumbled under his breath.  
Chuckling, Anna walked over and reached up to pat him on the head. Oh, its okayno need to cry. Come on be a big boy.  
Jaden pushed her arm away. Oh shut up!  
In the words of Xypher Nonever!  
Jaden growled. At least youre in a better mood. He turned to walk away.  
So you leaving then? She waited for him to answer, but no response came. Ill take that as a yes. Hey do you know how to get a hold of Sav? I want some coffee.  
Jaden froze. You want to get coffee with Sav? You couldnt even stand dinner with me!  
Anna smiled. What are you jealous?  
Jaden face heated up. Of course not!  
Anna fell over on the sidewalk laughing. I cant believe everyones missing this!  
Were not, Remi said through a chuckle. Some girl in the corner of the bar said we should all follow. It was gonna be classic. She was right.  
Anna caught her breath. Oh Im gonna get her for this one. Is she still there?  
No she said see ya when you catch her.  
Oh the littleSHE IS SO DEAD!!! Okayanyone willing to give me sanctuary?  
The group looked at each other. What? Why do you need it?  
Anna looked around and spotted HIM approaching from behind the group. Pointing, she said, Thats why.  
Everyone turned to look.  
See all of you around.BYE!!!!!!!!! Anna took of at a dead run down the street. She heard footsteps running behind her. Ah crap. GO AWAY!!!!!  
The man chuckled as Anna tried to outrun him. No chance. Youre mine now.   
Does anyone have a towel?!?!?!?! Anna screamed as she continued to run.  
He stopped in his tracks at the last word.  
Anna laughed. Sav!!! Help! Please! You know you want too.  
I thought I said dont call me anymore, Sav growled as he appeared running next to her.  
Anna smirked. Yeah, but I dont listen. Are you gonna help me or not?  
Why should I?  
For one, youre getting a weeks worth of exercise right now.  
Oh fine. Youre lucky I find you amusing. At that moment Sav flashed himself and Anna onto his beach. There. You owe me.  
Anna waved him off. Yeah yeah.  
Hey! Sav yelled as she walked away. I cant believe it. She just gave me the brush off.  
Anna walked down a path through the forest. She sat down at the base of one to relax when she heard someone chuckling. Looking around she saw Jaden standing in one of the trees. Greatyou!  
I didnt know you could run that fast.  
I can also drive off roadsto bad my Jeep doesnt swim. Anna shut her eyes. What do you want?  
Jaden sat down on the branch, raising one knee to his chest. Why were you running?  
Cuz my bitch of a boss left New OrleansDUH!  
What?  
Anna sighed. Im only safe as long as shes in the same area as meshe leftme not safe. Its not rocket science.  
Jaden just stared at her. Safe from what?  
Youre kidding right? Did you miss the tall, hot, blonde that was chasing me down the road? If so, you really need your eyes checked.  
It was only Ash.  
HA! When have you ever known Ash to willingly be blonde or chase some girl down the street? Will you please use your brain for at least a few seconds?  
Jaden jumped down by her. Who was it?  
Sex on a stick. A very dangerous stick.  
I dont get it.  
Anna rolled her eyes. Of course you dont. LookIm safe here for the moment NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!  
Jaden stuck his tongue out at her. Noyou belong to melets go.  
Oh now I belong to you. Make up your freaking mind will ya! Muttering to herself she said, Belong to you, ha! Tell that to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...this is the 8th chapter. It's been forever and a day since I've done anything with this. Anna I'm sorry it's so short and it's not much but...just deal. I'm getting there. Slowly.

It wasn't long til Anna found herself once more annoyed as she trailed along behind the demon broker. "Damn it! Where are we going?"  
"For a walk obviously," he stated bluntly.  
Anna stuck her tongue out at the back of his head. "No duh. But to WHERE?"  
Jaden shrugged a bit. "Does it matter? Just do as you're told and follow."  
"No," she stated bluntly dropping down to sit on the ground staring at his retreating back. "I don't listen to that crazy ass bitch of a boss of mine. I'm not listening to you either."  
Jaden sighed rolling his eyes as he came to a stop. "Difficult. Both of you. Just difficult!"  
Anna smiled sweetly. "Why thank you. It'd be horrible if someone thought I was easy."  
Jaden blinked a little before rubbing his hand over his face. "You pervert. I didn't mean it that way."  
"Oh I know what you meant. But that doesn't matter. I'm bored and I don't want to walk anymore."  
"I own you so just be obedient. You've gotten me into enough trouble today and caused enough chaos."  
Anna gasped covering her mouth in exaggerated shock. "Enough chaos?! What blaspheny! Jessi would stab you where you stand for such ignorant words~!"  
Jaden stared at her blankly. "I'm going to regret asking this. But why?"  
"Chaos is fun," she said simply with a shrug.  
"Yep. I regret. Seriously...talking to you two or bashing my head in a wall. The wall would be more fun."  
"Oh I'm wounded," she whined, her hand covering her heart.  
"Yes. I so believe that," he muttered. "Just lets go. If you don't want to walk then we'll just go home."  
"I'm not allowed in the abyss you call home or did you forget that too?" she asked leaning back on her hands. "That bitch of a goddess told you to get rid of me remember?"  
Jaden sighed. "Oh yeah. Damn. What am I gonna do with you?"  
"Love me~" she said with a grin.  
Jaden snorted. "Somehow I think loving a cannibal would be easier."  
"Are you out to hurt my feelings? And here I've shown you nothing but love. We're going to be a tragedy I can tell."  
"We're already a tragedy."  
"Oh my fair Juliet....no need to be so sad," Anna said.  
Jaden scoffed. "Yeah su...HEY I'M NO FREAKING JULIET!"  
Anna laughed getting up to go pat his cheek. "Oh but of course. Wouldn't want to hurt the queens feelings~" she singsonged before walking away.  
Jaden stared after her a moment before chasing after the woman. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!"


End file.
